Hypnotic Hypocracy
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Ok, my first Totally Spies story. Alex has been kidnapped, and it's up to the Spies to save them! Features three of my own characters, Nick, Sasami, and Rika (I'm not stealing their names, see why in story). This will be an AlexOC story. Please read and r


Totally Spies- Hypnotic Hypocracy  
  
Chapter 1: Alex Kidnapped?!  
  
Author's Note: Be gentle in the reviews, as this is my first Totally Spies fanfiction story. Based off a dream I had last night, Alex has been kidnapped by Phil Jenkins (remember him from the first episode, "A Thing For Musicians"?), who somehow snapped out of his hypnotic trance. Oh, and speaking of hypnotic, the Spies, along with my characters, Nicholas Kelly, Sasami Kawai, and Rika Nonaka (no, I didn't steal their names, I just couldn't think of anything else, otherwise, I'd have to be in bed before I could start, if you know what I mean.), who are also spies for WOOHP, have to find a way to stop this gigantic ray-gun thingy (besides, it's totally tacky) from hypnotizing the whole world into being slaves. Ok, now let's start! Takes place in Nick's point of view.  
  
11:35 AM, Beverly Hills High School  
  
Ok, this whole ordeal all started on a Friday afternoon at Beverly Hills High School, where me, my best friends (Sam, Alex, and Clover) and my sisters (Sasami Kawai and Rika Nonaka) were hanging out during lunch period. But, one thing was wrong- Alex was nowhere to be found. "She probably got stuck in the lunch line again. I don't blame her; that line is, like, totally chaotic on Fridays!" Clover figured. "Yeah, my gosh, I've never seen the lunch room so crammed before!" I said. Then, Clover got "the look" again. You know, the one she has when she falls in love, which is more often than Mandy maxes out her credit card. She rushed over to the fountain in the middle of the grounds, where this totally cute boy was sitting. Sam had told me about him. "His name's Tony. He spoke with me the other day," she had said. Sasami and Rika were laughing at the way Clover always fell in love. At the fountain, I saw Clover sit down next to Tony. "Hey, I'm Clover," she said. That's the same thing she said to Damon Reynalds before our tour with Ricky Mathis. Then, as usual, Mandy showed up and interrupted the conversation between Tony and Clover. "If you're thinking about asking him out, forget it! He's already going to the mall with yours truly!" she said, the last two words in her usual stern tone. Then, I barely saw Clover's look turn into one of shock. Then, the next second, she looked completely calm again. "Oh, no big deal, I just wanted to help him, since he's new and all." She stood up, brushed her hair, and walked off. Then, as she walked past us, I saw her look change into one of depression. "Clover!" I shouted, and we all ran off after her.  
  
5:38 PM, Clover's House  
  
I could tell that Clover was still upset about the events of the afternoon at Bev High, so me, Sam, and my sisters went to her house to see how she was doing. While Sam, Sasami and Rika were looking in the fridge for food, I was talking to Clover. "Hey, Clover, it's all right. I'll take you to the ice cream shop tomorrow, ok? Besides, wouldn't you rather hang out with us?" I said to her in a sympathetic tone. "Yeah, but I just can't help liking him!" she said. She then burst out crying. "Hey, hey, it's ok," I said as I hugged Clover. I was glad she hugged me back; she probably still hadn't gotten over her crush on Damon Reynalds. "Come on, let's go get a sandwich," I proposed. "Ok," Clover said, warming up considerably. When we got to the kitchen, I looked inside for a turkey sandwich (that was Clover's fave) when, all of a sudden, the refrigerator moved to the right, revealing a tube. 'Here we go again,' I thought, before a powerful suction pulled all 5 of us into the tube. About halfway down, Clover said, "Is it me, or do our missions only occur during times of major personal crisis?!" Then, a few seconds later, a circular door opened and we were all catapaulted into WOOHP headquarters. Then, Jerry stepped out of the shadows and said, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." "Jer, I was having a major personal crisis before you brought us here, so this better be important!" Clover said. "Actually, this one is very important," Jerry said quite calmly, and then, a giant viewscreen came down and showed us all a picture of a machine that looked like a cross between a giant ray-gun and a satellite dish. "What's that ray-dish?" I said, pretty confused. "This is a hypnotizing dish," Jerry explained, "built by one Phil Jenkins." We all were surprised. "Phil Jenkins?!" Sam exclaimed. "Him?" Sasami and Rika said in unison. "What's he doing now?" Clover asked. "I thought we took care of him!" I exclaimed. "I'm not sure how he got out, but he wants to use this device to take over the world. Your mission is to go undercover as Arctic researchers and find this dish and destroy it anyway you can. Now, for your gadgets." At that, we all looked closer, and a table popped up out of nowhere, filled with several cool gadgets. "This week, you'll be utilizing the expanding cable bungee belt, the Wind Tunnel 4000 Tornado Blast Hair-Dryer, which is 10 times more powerful than the 3000 series, lip-balm lasers, cherry flavor," Clover squealed in delight, "suction-cupped go-go boots that also have titanium drills, laser sword umbrellas, jetpack backpacks, and the A.W.F.U.L. boots." We knew these boots could change to adapt to any kind of terrain. "Now, goodbye, and good luck, girls and boys, or as they say in Las Vegas, 'hasta la vista'." With that, we were catapaulted off.  
  
12:39 AM, North Pole, near research factory  
  
We were snowboarding our way to the research facility, when something popped up in my head. I looked at the other girls and said, "I don't think Alex got stuck. I think she's been kidnapped!" Everyone was surprised. "I don't know how, but we've got to save her!" I said. Then, a wall of ice popped up in front of us. 'I'll bet anything that it's a security measure,' I thought. "Oh, no, we're gonna crash!!!" Clover exclaimed. "Not with what we've got! Everyone, quick, get out your Tornado Blast Hair-Dryers and fire at that ice on full power!" I exclaimed, and we all grabbed our hair-dryers, set them to full blast, and fired them at the ice wall. A few seconds later, the blasts blew a hole big enough for all of us to pass through. "Good job, girls!" I said as we continued our journey. A few minutes later, when we reached the factory, we were surrounded by robot soldiers. Everyone but me was scared; Sam and Clover were holding each other out of fear; Sasami and Rika were doing the same, but I just stood there, that is, until I ran towards one and did a powerful flying kick, sending it toppling to the ground. I held a ball of energy in my hand and then fired a powerful energy blast from it, destroying another one. We all started attacking the robots. Sam took out a few with her laser-sword umbrella, Clover used her lip-balm laser to dismantle yet another one, Sasami and Rika, who were very skilled in karate, kept hitting each robot with a barrage of punches and kicks of every kind: a sword punch, a windmill kick, and my personal favorite, the Skyhammer kick (a jump into the air, and then a flurry of kicks upon the opposition, like a jackhammer), just to name a few. We kept up the barrage of attacks until only one was left. Once again, we grabbed our Wind Tunnel 4000 Tornado Blast Hair-Dryers, which were still on full power, and fired upon the robot until it was blown into smithereens. "All right!" I exclaimed, and we continued on until we were in front of the research factory. "Ok, girls, listen carefully," I explained, "we're going to have to split up if we want to have any chance of finding Alex. Sam, you take the west wing. Sasami, Rika, you two take the east wing. Clover, you and I will search the top. Everyone ready?" "Yeah!" everyone else said in unison. "Ok then, let's go!" I said, and we split into our teams and headed off.  
  
1:12 AM, Arctic Research Facility  
  
Me and Clover were still searching the research factory for Alex. Then, all of a sudden, we saw a figure in the shadows. As me and Clover stepped forward for a closer look, I realized who it was- it was Alex! But, she didn't look like herself. For one, she had this strange spiral mark on her forehead. Then, all of a sudden (A.N.- again!), Alex attacked us! I figured that she must have been hypnotized. "Clover, you go help Sam! I'll deal with this!" I said to Clover. She nodded and set off. I waved my hands in a strange pattern, while dodging all of Alex's attacks. I then chanted something. It was a spell of some sort. I still don't know exactly how I learned it. Then, from my palms, two bright green beams of energy fired and surrounded Alex. A few seconds later, the spiral mark on Alex's forehead disappeared. She looked at me for a few seconds, and started crying. "Hey, Alex, what's wrong?" I said, moving closer. "I'm so sorry!" was all Alex was able to say. I was a bit confused. "What are you sorry for?" I asked. "I didn't mean to attack you! I just couldn't help myself!" she was able to say through her tears. "I'm sure you didn't mean it," I said in a sympathetic tone, just like I had said when I had talked with Clover at her house. "......maybe I should go," she said. "Alex, we're still friends," I said. She turned around and looked at me. "We.....we still are?" she asked. "Of course we are, Alex!" I said as I hugged her. "Oh, man, Nick! I'm so glad! Say, do you remember Phil Jenkins?" she asked. "How could I forget?" I said. "He's the one that did this to me," Alex said. I thought long and hard for a few seconds. Then. I got an idea! "Ok, Alex, I've got a plan. If we can somehow act like you're still hypnotized and you got me under the spell, we can convince one of the security guards to lead us to the central power core of that gigantic ray-dish thing." "Which is totally tacky," Alex added. "Score one for Alex. Anyways, if we can get to the central power core, we might be able to destroy it!" "Great idea!" "But, we'll have to sound convincing, ok?" I added. "Got it," Alex said, and then, she kissed me on the cheek. She blushed pretty quickly, but I just held her closer. "You ready, Alex?" I asked. "As I'll ever be," she replied. "Ok, then, let's do it!" I exclaimed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This has got to be the longest single chapter I've ever written! I'm focusing Alex since she's not one of the most popular of the Spies. She deserves her spot in the spotlight! Ok, anyways, check back soon for Chapter 2: That Ray-Gun Thingy. Ciao!-SuperSaiyanZelda4321 


End file.
